


Duped

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strike Commander Ana, gay af, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Gabe and Jack are trapped in a cabin for Christmas and need to express their feelings. R76 Discord Secret Santa gift to Radiojamming on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiojamming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Radiojamming).



“They tricked us.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I'm going to kill them.”

 

Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were sitting in a large cabin living room, staring at a lit fireplace.

 

They had been duped.

 

A blizzard raged outside, keeping them from wandering out the doors to leave. They were informed of a mission they had to go on by their Commander, Ana Amari.

 

She had said ‘top priority’ and ‘need my best on this’. Of course it was all an elaborate trap to get the friends trapped together on a mission to make up.

 

For the last month the pair had been at each others throats, they didn't even remember what started the fight anymore, just that they were mad.

 

Jack sighed and ran a hand through that bright blond hair of his and turned to look at Gabriel. “Well we might as well talk since we're stranded here...for a week.”

 

The elder man glanced at Jack then back to the fire. “What were we arguing about?”

 

“It was...uh...hm, I don't remember.” The blond looked thoughtful.

 

Gabriel let out a long sigh. “Ana has made her point I guess. We're best friends, we shouldn't be arguing over stupid things we can't even remember.”

 

Jack gave a small chuckle. “How does she always win?”

 

“Because she makes sense, damn her.” He mumbled back.

 

The phone rang.

 

Bewildered, the two men looked at each other and then the cordless phone sitting on the mantle. Gabriel got up and approached it slowly, picking it up. “Uh, hello?”

 

“I am so glad you two decided to make up!” Ana’s voice could be heard over the receiver. “So the fridge is stocked so you can make food and in the closet are some decorations you can hang up and-”

 

“Whoa, whoa. What the fuck are you talking about Ana? How do you know we made up? What the fuck.” Jack looked over at Gabriel in disbelief.

 

“Oh, please Gabriel, it's a safehouse. The living room has a camera. I wrote you two off for paid vacation, and you two are spending your Christmas there.”

 

The latino had no fucking clue what to say to this. “What the hell Ana.”

 

“Oh shush you need to resolve that sexual tension and admit your feelings and if you don't then _I_ will.”

 

Gabriel groaned. “I fucking hate you and I'm never babysitting Fareeha again.” 

 

Ana smiled on the other end. “Yes you will. You love her. Now enjoy your holiday, Gabriel. And I'm serious. You two have been avoiding this for twenty years.” With that she hung up the phone.

 

The latino stood there, staring at the phone dumbly as he hung it back up.

 

“Was that Ana?”

 

“Yup. She's trapped is here for two weeks. Merry fucking Christmas.”

 

…

 

The first two days were awkward moments of them avoiding each other. They both realized it was stupid to do so when they would be stuck there for twelve more days.

 

The third day was the pair teaming up to tackle Christmas decorations, finding them in a closet like Ana had said. They set them up and Gabriel hung up the mistletoe, against his better judgement.

 

Day five was the day. Three days from Christmas and Gabriel was cooking some ham in the kitchen.

 

“That smells awesome, Gabe.” He walked up behind him and glanced over his shoulder. “Haven't lost that magical cooking touch huh?”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Fuck no. I practically fed you through SEP.” He glanced at Jack who was pouting at him. 

 

“Did not.” Was Jack's lame response.

 

“Did so. You kept whining about the cafeteria food so I cooked in our kitchen and you _begged_ me to cook for you daily.”

 

The silence was nice as Gabriel continued to cook. “Uh, Gabe?” Jack got a ‘hmm’ in response. “Is that mistletoe?”

 

Shit. He looked up and spotted the damn mistletoe he had hung up on the light and they were standing beneath it. “Yeah. It is.”

 

“Oh.” A pregnant pause.

 

Gabriel huffed and turned. “We don-” Jack cut him off by pressing their lips together. It was short and chaste their lips warm against each other before separating.

 

The blond's face was a little flushed as he pulled back and glanced away. “Gotta follow tradition Gabi.” He grinned and walked off, leaving Gabriel thunderstruck.

 

Day six was spent wondering how the hell to confess to each other. Not much progressed.

 

A week in and the day of Christmas Eve, was when it began.

 

Gabriel was determined to at least tell Jack how he felt. He was once again cooking, using the distraction to think about what he would say to his best friend.

 

“Hey Gabi?” He could hear Jack walk up behind him. 

 

“Yeah Jackie?” He turned to look at the blond.

 

The younger was pointing upwards with a grin. Gabriel looked up at that damn mistletoe he had forgotten about.

 

Jack laughed and tugged the elder man forward and crushed their lips together. There was a big smile on his face as they kissed, arms wrapped around Gabriel's neck.

 

“You're such an ass.” Gabe muttered against Jack's lips. “How long have we been dancing around each other?”

 

“At least fifteen years. Come on. Let's cuddle after dinner.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. After supper was over the two lay on the couch in front of the fireplace kissing and occasionally tickling each other to tease.

 

The pair was drifting on and off on the couch. Jack grumbled and tossed another log on the fire at some point, before returning to cuddle up to his warm new boyfriend.

 

They slowly blinked awake early Christmas morning all cuddled and warm. “Hey.” Gabe grinned down at Jack. 

 

“Hey.” The blond chuckled and snuggled closer. “Merry Christmas, Gabe.” He kissed his neck chastely.

 

Gabriel chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Merry Christmas, Jackie.” His fingers rubbed across his back slowly. 

 

“You know we're going to be forced to thank Ana.” The blond mumbled into Gabe's ugly ass, red, wool sweater.

 

He grunted. “Yeah. I know. But until then, we have a week to ourselves.” The latino murmured, hands trailing down.

 

Jack let out a loud laugh and smacked his hands. “Maybe later, right now I just want to lay here with you.”

 

Gabriel smiled and pulled him even closer. “I love you.” Soon the pair was fast asleep.

 

Ana smiled as she spotted the monitor of the safe house. They finally got together after all these years. Maybe she'd leave them there until after New Years.


End file.
